


从头来过【5】终章

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON
Kudos: 1





	从头来过【5】终章

屋子里的空气仿佛随着那人的离去也一并被抽走，金秦禹只觉得呼吸困难，眼前发白。手指拧紧了身旁的被子，直到关节都泛着微白。他努力让自己平复下来，毕竟他现在瘫坐在床上，好像全身的力气都消耗殆尽。他是真的离开他了。金秦禹为自己感到悲哀，他推开他时是多么彻底，然而他现在却悲惨得像被人遗弃的小狗。啪，一朵水花开在金秦禹的手背上，紧接着是越来越密集的水痕，打湿了手下的被子。时至今日，他才认识到自己有多过分。他是多么骄傲自由，他纵情欢乐，但却贪恋那个只为他一个人敞开的怀抱，但却从未想过那人的感受。但那人的骄傲与妥协却一并给了他，只想让他留在他身边。“他来西班牙是为了跟我结婚的啊...但我都干了什么啊...”金秦禹哭得无声悲恸，心脏仿佛被撕裂开来生疼。比认识到自己有多依赖李昇勋还要让金秦禹感到悲哀的是，他有多么忽略他，又多么理所当然地要求他为自己留一盏灯。暖黄的灯光如昼，幽幽地照亮床头的明信片，上面的圣家堂教堂依然巍峨状丽。“结婚…结婚！”一想到这点，金秦慌忙抓起身旁衣服，飞奔下楼。上帝啊，我从未求过别人，但此刻我向你祈求一个奇迹，只求这次让我俩心意相通。昇勋啊，请你再等我最后一次，真的拜托了。  
深夜的圣家堂教堂灯火通明，夜幕被光映照出奇妙的色彩。金秦禹狂奔至教堂，焦急地四下寻找，只盼着那抹熟悉的身影再次映入他的眼帘。焦灼地寻了半小时，却依然无果。金秦禹眼里的光黯淡下来，“他走的时候只拿了护照，想必是厌恶我到极点，只想逃离这里。我还抱着什么希望呢……他真的不要我了……”金秦禹无力地蹲下身子，抱紧自己。两年了，他在这里竟然跟他纠缠了两年之久。是他错了，他不该…  
“要纸吗？”清冷的嗓音敲打着金秦禹的鼓膜，唤起他所熟知的一切。面前的李昇勋面容冷冽，嘴唇紧抿，带着一丝疲惫的双眼平淡无波地望向金秦禹。“昇勋…”金秦禹起来得太快，双腿一瞬间失去知觉，倒在李昇勋怀里。李昇勋猝不及防，刚要推开金秦禹，怀里的人却抱紧了他。“昇勋啊…我虽然没脸见你，但还是来找你了，想碰碰运气…挺贱的是吧…因为我自己也这么觉得。我不是合格的恋人，我知道，但我不能没有你啊昇勋…我会改的，我会改的，求你了……不要离开我…是我弄丢你了，我真的追悔莫及…我们这次从头来过好吗？我想跟你好好生活下去，我什么都可以没有，但我真的不能没有你…”李昇勋无言，他本想说一些带刺的话来讽刺报复金秦禹，但却在此时沉默，因为他感到脖颈处一片湿润。跟他在一起这么多年额，他极少看见他流泪。这人骄傲如斯，从不示弱，如今却泪如雨下，使他措不及防，让他硬生生把那些恶毒的话语都咽了下去。拿到护照的那刻，他本想立即定下机票飞回首尔，但却临时想来圣家堂教堂看看，想同那些跟金秦禹纠缠的年岁一并告别。但他没想到却在此处看到绝望无助的他。金秦禹，我自诩一向是我爱你更深，也恨你更深，但我看到你的眼泪流了满面，却依旧心痛得无法呼吸。跟他在一起的时光已占据他人生的六分之一，本想忍痛将那些时光从人生中割裂开来，但当金秦禹紧抓着他时，他此刻突然也不想放手了。“你真是我这一生的劫数。”李昇勋闭上了眼，叹了口气，伸出双手怀抱住怀里哭得撕心裂肺的人。  
“我不想跟你从头来过。”金秦禹震惊地仰头看他。“你说了太多次了从头来过，每说一次都意味着去修补支离破碎的关系，这补一块，那凑一处，这段爱情早已伤痕累累。我想跟你，从此刻开始。”金秦禹眼底泛起涟漪，撇了撇嘴唇，鼻头酸得彻底，眼前被眼泪淹没得模糊不清。他看不清李昇勋的表情，却看见李昇勋眼里的光，比那灯火，那星辰，还要闪烁。“谢谢你，昇勋。这次我不会再弄丢你了，以前真的真的对不起。我爱你。”  
“不客气，这次记得千万抓紧我。现在没关系了。我也爱你。”


End file.
